Junjou Birthday
by ai kagiru
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de usagi-san! ¿El regalo perfecto? …. Tal vez me quiere…¿a mí? Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No quiero pensar en eso….eh…descartemos esa idea! Otro Suzuki-san? Patos? Trenes de juguete? Pastel?  Aikawa, sumi, isaka: SEXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


**BL:**!ohaio mis querids lectors! Las saluda la presentadora ***********, mejor conocida como BL!

**Misaki:** te da pena mostrar tu nombre porque sabes que la publicación de esto es mala! Muy muy MUY mala! T.T verdad usagi-san!

**Akihiko:** *entretenido con un carrito de control remoto* : D

**Misaki:** arrgghh!

**BL:** bien! Y aquí con migo tengo a dos presentadores mas, dos de los protagonistas de esta hermosísima serie… *la interrumpen*

**Misaki:** serie? Osea que está grabado en video y la han visto miles de personas y…y…y… *sus ojos se vuelven espiral y su cara color tomate*

**BL:** hai! Y debo comentar que es la mejor serie que he visto! *¬*

**Misaki:** Tu y usagi-san son iguales! Solo me utilizan para sus fines pervertidos y sin mi consentimiento! T3T

**Akihiko:** *dejando de lado el juguete* mmh…pues no te negaste cuando yo metía mi "eso" en "tú sabes dónde" y llegábamos al….

**Misaki:** *le cubre la boca con las manos y pone cara de demonio chupasangre* NO DIGAS ESO EN VOZ ALTA! ESTUPIDO USAGI!

**BL:** kyaa~! *grito fangirl* son tan monos! n/n

**Misaki:** e..eh…no sé porque me recuerda a aikawa-san… T_T *deja de taparle la boca a usagi*

**BL:** bien, el superhipermegarequetecontra larguísimo resumen ya lo habrán leído antes de entrar, así que ya saben de que se trata más o menos esta corta historia…! DISFRUTENLA!

Usagi toma en sus brazos a misaki en forma matrimonial, llevándolo al cuarto de escobas.

**Misaki:** e…espera usagi-san! Es un set de grabación! O/´O

**BL:** *saca una videocámara y los sigue* bwahahaha! *-*

**Misaki:** IDIOTA USAGI!*mientras entraban al cuarto* HEY! CUIDADO DE DONDE PONES LAS MANOS!

**Los personajes son propiedad de ****Shungiku Nakamura.**

**La idea es propiedad de ai_kagiru.**

Entramos a un gran departamento y ahí, lavando los platos, está un chico de estatura normal, piel aperlada, cabello castaño y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

**d(¬ v´¬)o_Misaki´s pov _o(°/x/´°)p**

Yo me llamo takashi misaki y estoy en primer año de economía de la universidad mitsuhashi. Desde hace tiempo que vivo con el amigo de la universidad de mi hermano mayor, usami akihiko, conocido como el gran escritor usami-sensei.

Y hace tiempo que comenzamos un tipo de…noviazgo. Ugh se me pone la piel de gallina con tan solo pronunciar eso, pero después de una discusión con usagi-san de cómo se le debería llamar…eh…bueno, no les daré detalles, solamente tienen que saber que no me dejo otra opción.

Hoy es cumpleaños de usagi-san y…no tengo preparado nada aun. No es que no lo pudiera hacer, pero simplemente mi cerebro no me ayuda mucho. No intentare de nuevo leer sus novelas y hacerlas realidad…no es algo propio de un chico universitario (¡No de nuevo usagi-san!).

Han llegado un montón de regalos desde dos días atrás, trenes, osos de peluche, flores y demás. Todo eso guardado en uno de las tantas habitaciones del apartamento.

Desde hace varias semanas atrás que he tratado de encontrar algo bueno para regalar, y sobre todo, algo que pueda comprar.

He pedido opiniones y aquí les menciono algunas:

Aikawa-san: _pues misaki-kun es muy mono, tendría que ponerse unas orejas de gato SOLAMENTE y así seria el regalo perfecto para akihiko kya~!_ _*con llamas en los ojos y hemorragia nasal al imaginar tal escena*_

…aikawa-san me asusto con esa propuesta y aún así dejó las orejas de gato color café sobre la mesa…. ¡**RECHAZADO!**

Sumi-sempai: _mmm…un regalo para usami-sensei? Una cena a la luz de las velas, para después ir a la ducha juntos es más que suficiente, pero claro, si tú no puedes…._

**¡RECHAZADO!**

Isaka-san: _pues es muy sencillo, una noche de sexo desenfrenado y salvaje con chibi-tan! Apuesto que eso lo pondrá de muy buen humor para asistir a un par de fiestas*sonrisa maliciosa*_

Isaka-san, le pido que no sea tan directo… **RE…RECHAZADO….**

Nii-chan: akihiko? Oh cierto, que ya se acerca su cumpleaños! Algo sencillo es lo mejor misaki, recuerda, la intención es lo que cuenta. Suerte!

**DING! DING! DING! **Aunque me llamaste pobretón, fue la única respuesta que no tenía la palabra sexo en ella nii-chan…

He estado pensando en eso durante días…hmp! Saldré un poco a despejar la mente.

Tendré que preparar la cena, así que voy al supermercado primero. Compro lo necesario, no eran los ingredientes de una cena gourmet, pero serviría por lo menos para tener una buena cena.

De regreso a casa, afuera de una tienda, encuentro una de esas maquinas de juguetes. Me sobraron algunas monedas, por lo que las deposité y, segundos después, una cajita salió. Quité su tapa y ahí habían dos pequeños anillos de fantasía plateados. Los guarde en mi bolsillo y seguí mi camino.

Hice buen tiempo en llegar a casa antes que usagi-san, tengo dos horas para tener la cena lista y vestirme para recibirlo.

Sorprendentemente termine antes de lo esperado, así que me quedaba tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y cambiarme.

De pronto noto las graciosas orejitas de gato sobre la mesa principal. Me daba curiosidad ver como lucían en mi, así que las lleve arriba.

Después de la ducha salí tan solo con una toalla en la cintura y tomé las dichosas orejitas. Las coloqué en mi cabeza, me paré frente al espejo y… por todos los santos! se veían tan chistosas! No me las quité mientras me cambiaba, aunque solo me puse los pantalones ya que el teléfono sonaba y tenía que ir a contestar.

El papá de usagi llamó, mas me tuve que disculpar con él, pues su hijo aun no regresaba. Me agradeció y mando felicitar a usagi-san, después colgó.

De pronto las luces se apagan… demonios, estúpidos fusibles. No iba a revisarlos, pues no se mucho de eso.

Voy hacia la cocina en busca de velas, aun sin cambiarme por completo, pues faltaba más de media hora para que usagi-san regresara. Busque en varios cajones, hasta que al fin halle uno repleto…con demasiadas para usarlas en una vida. Solo tomé 10 y las coloqué alrededor de la cocina y sala, pues necesitaba algo de luz.

Sin previo aviso la puerta principal se abre y por ahí, deshaciéndose de su saco y sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos, hace su aparición el gran maestro usami akihiko.

**d(= v =)o_Fin misaki´s pov_o(›/‹)p**

_**- ¡bienvenido usagi-san! Solo tengo que poner la mesa y ya eto… -**_ dice con ánimo el castaño, mientras terminaba de encender la última vela.

Notó como el silencio en la estancia se hacía profundo. La cajetilla de cigarrillos cae de las manos de un boquiabierto akihiko.

_**- eh? Qué pasa? -**_ pregunta misaki, aun sin darse cuenta de que seguía semi-desnudo y…con las orejas de gato aun _**- e..eh… esto n-no es lo que piensas yo…eto…me olvide de que…eeh…todo es culpa de aikawa-san y…y…cumpleaños…eh… - **_

Demasiado tarde...el peliplata se abalanzó sobre él y lo acorralo entre la mesa.

_**- n…no…e..espera usagi-san! La cena…la cena…-**_ intentaba parar los besos del mayor, quien se separo por un instante para tomarlo de las muñecas, inmovilizándolo.

_**- así que esto es por mi cumpleaños neh? -**_dijo con la misma voz sensual de siempre _**- creo que me dieron ganas de "abrir los regalos", ¿te parece, misaki? - **_

_**- eeh…h-hai, iré por tus regalos si?-**_ intentando distraer a usagi, logrando solo que este lo volteara de espaldas y lo abrazara por la cintura.

_**- prefiero abrir primero el que tengo frente a mí -**_susurra al oído del menor y deposita un pequeño beso en el cuello de éste.

Misaki podía sentir en su trasero, aun con las ropas puestas, la prominente erección de usagi, lo que lo hizo sonrojar de inmediato.

_**- e…espera usa…gi-san… - **_

El peliplata deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de misaki poniendo especial atención a cada uno de los pezones, para bajar poco a poco y llegar a los pantalones del menor, que comenzó a desabrochar con cuidado.

Se deshizo de los pantalones del ojiverde y poco a poco lo fue acostando en el suelo. Misaki se veía tan vulnerable en ese momento, recostado en el suelo y con las mejillas encendidas a la luz de las velas. Si a akihiko le excitaba de sobremanera ver a su uke de esa forma, aun mas verlo con esas tiernas orejas de gato.

El mayor se deshizo de su camiseta y corbata, y desabrochó sus pantalones, para después bajar a donde se encontraba el castaño y depositar un fogoso beso en su boca, metiendo su lengua, explorando aquella cálida cavidad, pareciendo querer arrancarle el alma a besos.

Se separó tranquilamente de él, lamiendo los ahora rojizos labios del menor quien intentaba recuperar algo del faltante oxígeno. Bajó besando cada trozo de piel, por el cuello y se detuvo en las tetillas, succionando cada uno de los delicados botones y provocando que misaki se fuera endureciendo poco a poco. Pasó por el abdomen hasta llegar a la pelvis del chico y bajó la ropa interior de este casi arrancándola, dejando a la vista su miembro alzado.

_**- Parece que ya me extrañabas, misaki…tan solo mira esto….je! -**_dijo burlándose del menor

_**- P…para nada…estúpido usa…aah…- **_

No dejó que misaki terminara de hablar e introdujo el miembro de este en su boca, apretándolo en la punta con sus labios.

_**- u…usagi-sa…aah…ah..-**_ apretó los puños lo mas que pudo, mientras su amante se ocupaba de proporcionarle placer _**- E…espera…creo q..que-e...ah…para-ahh~-**_ muy apenas pudiendo balbucear le rogaba que parase como siempre, y el mayor hacia caso omiso…como siempre.

_**- Querrás decir "continúa, porfavor" –**_ mientras subía de nuevo al nivel de la cara de su uke, que yacía enrojecida _**-…se te ve tan tierno así…-**_ dijo juguetonamente.

_**- Eso no es..ah…-**_ de nuevo lo silenció, pues la mano de usagi continuó masturbándolo _**- n-no...u…usagi-san…ah…ah…-**_ un poco de líquido comenzó a resbalar por la mano de usagi.

**d( - 0 -)o_Misaki´s pov _o( ° 0 ° )p**

_Esto de alguna manera…me avergüenza…aunque no sea la primera vez, siempre es lo mismo con tigo…me da pena que me veas en este estado…me molesta que tan solo con tus manos puedas cambiar todo de mi…me molesta que tan solo con tus manos puedas hacer que yo ponga este rostro…me molesta que tan solo con tus manos puedas traer a "ese misaki" que no quiero mostrar… me molesta que tan solo con tus manos puedas hacerme perder la cordura… me molesta que tan solo con tus manos, heladas como siempre, me hagas sentir tan cálido…usagi-san…eres tan molesto que no quiero que te separes de mi…_

**d( °_° )o_Fin misaki´s pov_o( -/- )p**

_**- ya no puedo esperar, misaki…-**_ sentó sobre el al menor, tomó sus piernas y las colocó a los lados de su cintura en posición india, dirigiendo su mano a la entrada del castaño. Comenzó a dilatarlo un poco con sus dedos, que estaban llenos del líquido del ojiverde. Introdujo primero uno, dos, hasta tres dedos dentro de el y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, haciendo que su uke se estremeciera y de su boca salieran bellos gemidos, que eran como música para los oídos del ojilila.

_**- ah…usagi-sa…ah…ah...ah…esto…ah…-**_ el castaño perdía el control, su cuerpo ya no atendía a sus mandatos, estaba completamente a merced de su seme.

_**- relájate, misaki… -**_ sacó los dedos repentinamente y los sustituyó por su palpitante miembro, que desde hacer rato ya pedía atención. Esta acción hizo que misaki soltara un grito desgarrador, pues no estaba acostumbrado aun a aquella invasión.

_**- uwa…u…usagi-san..es..to..duele mucho..ah…ah…-**_

_**- solo relájate…se sentirá muchísimo mejor pronto…ahora intenta levantarte…-**_

_**- yo no..ah…ah…-**_

_**- créeme, se sentirá bien… -**_ mientras succionaba de nuevo una de las ahora rojizas tetillas

_**- ah…ah… -**_ el ojiverde colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de usagi y comenzó a ir de arriba abajo lentamente, provocando que el mayor comenzara a gemir a su compás _**- ah…yo…ya no…ah… -**_ misaki había perdido la fuerza en sus ahora temblorosas piernas, por lo que usagi lo recostó en el suelo y comenzó a moverse, primero lento, para después aumentar la velocidad de sus envestidas.

_**- e…espera…ve más…lento..ah…ah…ah-**_

_**- se va sintiendo mejor, neh? -**_

_**- ha…hai…ah…ah… -**_ Sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos, ahora inundados por cristalinas lágrimas, le rogaban que no dejara de moverse, que no parase el contacto, que en ese momento solo quería pertenecerle a él y solo a él.

Sus piernas se aferraron con fuerza a los costados de akihiko, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. El segundo volvió a besarlo, depositando un sutil y rápido beso, para después lamer las lágrimas que resbalaban por el angelical rostro de su uke, que ahora estaba ahogado de placer.

Los espasmos comenzaron a invadirlos, anunciando que se acercaba la hora del clímax.

_**- u…sagi…san…me-e vengo..ah~ -**_ dicho esto se corrió entre los dos, al tiempo que ahikiko se corría dentro de él.

**d( -_- )b_~ !TIME OOOOOOOUUT! ~_d( n_n )b**

A la mañana siguiente, misaki preparaba el desayuno y se le miraba algo…demacrado.

_**- creo que lo de ayer me agotó de más…uf… -**_ hablaba para sí mismo, mientras servía algo de arroz en los platos _**- al final no le pude dar ningún regalo…mhh…un segundo… -**_ se acerca al saco que traía el día anterior y revisó las bolsas, de donde sacó la pequeña cajita que contenía dos anillos.

_**- Servirán como regalo?...sería un insulto hacia mi persona…-**_ una enorme piedra con la palabra _"POBRETÓN"_ caía sobre su espalda, cuando se percató que alguien había arrebatado la caja de sus manos.

_**- que es esto, misaki? –**_

_**- eso..eso..es…regalo de pobretones y..yo..eh… -**_

_**- mh? Un regalo? Aparte del de ayer? –**_ con su típica sonrisa de _"estoy recordando lo de ayer"_

_**- ba..baka! además…dame eso! Cambié de opinión! – **_

_**- no! es MÍ regalo! -**_ decía mientras retiraba la tapa de la cajita, quedando atónito ante el contenido _**- misaki…tu…-**_

_**- te lo dije! Devuélveme mi regalo de pobres! Después te comprare otra cosa y…-**_ sus quejidos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo repentino por parte del peliplata, quien sonreía como nunca.

_**- Gracias, misaki…me haces muy feliz -**_

_**- eh? Pe..Pero es un regalo de personas pobres para otros pobres…solo son unos tontos anillos y…-**_ akihiko le había tomado de la muñeca, para delicadamente colocarle el anillo plata _**-…pero que…?-**_

_**- he oído que esto une a las personas normales…no? –**_

_**- solo es un tonto juego de niños! Baka! –**_

_**- yo ya lo coloqué…-**_ ofreciéndole el otro anillo a misaki _**-…tu turno-**_

_**- de…deacuerdo…-**_ tomó el aro plateado y lo colocó con algo de timidez

_**- ahora…no hay que decir un juramento o algo así? –**_

_**- acaso eres de primaria! Hey…tonto espe… -**_

_**- yo, usami akihiko, declaro que con este anillo te hago de mi propiedad a ti, takahashi misaki. Juro por siempre amarte, estar con tigo en las buenas y en las malas, aun si al final solo nos quedamos tu y yo si nada más, aunque nos intenten separar, jamás cederé a ti porque…TE AMO, MISAKI! -**_

El castaño se quedo boquiabierto ante esta declaración.

_**- ahora sigues tu! -**_ demandó el peliplata con una sonrisa en el rostro

_**- serás idiota! Como crees que yo diré eso? Después de todo, soy un estudiante universitario! –**_ respondía cabreado el menor

_**- anda misaki, dilo! Dilo! Dilo! –**_ molestaba el mayor mientras perseguía al ojiverde, quien ya tenía las manos en los oídos y caminaba hacia la cocina.

_**- Ni de broma que te dire eso! –**_

_**- Bueno, entonces…-**_ sacó uno de sus libros de BL y se sentó en el sillón _**- "ah" dijo misaki al sentir las candentes caricias de akihiko sobre su…. –**_

_**- CALLTE BASTARDO! NO TE ATREVAS A MANIPULARME CON ESO AAARRGHH! -**_ gritaba con la cara completamente roja.

_**- Entonces dilo…-**_

_**- JAMÁS! -**_

_**- …entonces akihiko introdució en su boca… -**_

_**- CALLATE! CALLATE! CALLATE! AAARGH! ESUPIDO USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - **_

**d( °u° )o_Misaki´s pov _o(T/T)b**

_Me molesta que siendo tan tonto e infantil puedas hacer que cumpla tus caprichos…me molesta que siendo tan tonto e infantil siempre consigas lo que quieres…me molesta que siendo tan tonto e infantil tu voz altere mis nervios…me molesta que siendo tan tonto en infantil logres que no me valla de tu lado…me molesta que siendo tan tonto e infantil…logres que te ame tanto!_

**d(n/n)o_Fin misaki´s pov_o(ú/ú)b**

__Junjou birthday~_

**[*~…FIN…~*] (/ -3- )/====(/´°0°)/**

**BL:** Bien, bien, bien…que les pareció el fic? Fue solo un comienzo, así que no se depriman que les traeré mas fics después! n_n

**Misaki:** Eso no! T3T no dejaré que me uses mas en tus historias retorcidas de homosexuales!

**Akihiko:** pero si no te quejaste hace rato en el cuarto de escobas eh…de hecho hiciste un record cuasndo yo estaba…

**Misaki:** CALLATE! BAKA USAGI! *Lo golpea con Suzuki-san*

**BL:** eso es cierto jujuju….*con la cámara de video en mano* yo tengo las pruebas *¬*

**Misaki:** ¡¿QUÉ DICES?

**Akihiko:** ooh, tienes que darme una copia… -u-

**BL:** claro que si usagi-sensei, hasta le pondré portada y un álbum de fotos exlusivas…jujuju lo que puedes encontrar en internet es magico *u*

**Misaki:** déjenme en paz malditos pervertidos! T0T

**BL:** bleeeeeeeeeh! Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia! n_n dejen muchos coments y seré tan feliz como cuando veo el manga de junjou romantica! (: (espera…eso se puede? xDDD)

**Misaki:** QUE! UN MANGAAAAAAAA! °/´°

**BL,akihiko:** matta neeeee~! : D

**Misaki:** malditos bastardos…los matare…me vengare…wuaah… T_T


End file.
